Cher Harry,
by softblossom
Summary: Recueil où je vais poster des lettres que les personnages d'Harry Potter s'échangent. Elles sont toutes écrites par moi. Si vous voulez que je fasse des lettres avec des personnages en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos demandes !
1. Cher Fred

Cher Fred,

Un jour de plus sans toi. Chaque journée passée est encore pire qu'une heure de cours avec Rogue, t'imagines le truc ? J'essaie tant bien que mal d'apporter joie et bonne humeur autour de moi, mais aujourd'hui c'est difficile. Il y a des jours où je n'arrive plus à sourire. C'est grave docteur ? Tu sais bien que ne plus connaître la joie et le rire c'était pire qu'une maladie pour nous.

Cet après-midi je discutais avec Angelina et tu te souviens qu'elle déteste les blagues hein ? Alors forcément je lui en ai fait une. J'ai choisi notre préférée en plus, je lui ai alors dit "Comment appelle-t-on un chien qui n'a pas de pattes ?". Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, mais j'ai tout de même fait une pause. J'ai fait une pause dans ma blague parce que j'attendais que tu la continues. Mais ça m'a rappelé une fois de plus que tu n'étais plus là. Ça m'a foutu un coup. Je n'ai qu'une envie maintenant, me foutre au lit pour oublier cette affreuse journée. C'est terrible d'aller dormir de mauvaise humeur hein ? J'aurais au moins pu aller embêter quelques gosses dans la rue en leur offrant des boîtes à flemme tu crois pas ? Eh bien, je n'ai pas réussi. L'envie n'était pas là, tout comme toi tu n'es pas là.

Il y a des jours où je n'y arrive pas, c'est comme ça, faut pas m'en vouloir frérot. C'est dur d'accomplir tous ces méfaits sans toi. Certains matins je me réveille en me disant que tu dois être en train de me faire une énorme blague, la plus grosse que t'ai jamais faite.. Si grosse qu'elle t'oblige à t'absenter pendant un long moment.

Je sais, je sais.. Tu dois te dire "T'es déprimant mon vieux, faudrait s'amuser un peu plus." Eh oui, malheureusement depuis que tu es parti j'ai appris ce qu'était la dépression. Je ne savais même pas que cette chose existait. Je ne souhaite ça à personne, c'est horripilant de ne pas avoir envie de rire. Aucune blague ne me fait sourire dans ces moments-là, alors rire encore moins. Je l'ai trouvé notre maladie Fred, cette maladie qui nous faisait si peur, c'est la dépression. Et je tombe parfois en plein dedans.

Et ce soir, c'est le cas. Alors désolé Gred, mais je ne terminerai pas cette lettre par une blague comme je le fais d'habitude. Je vais aller au lit, et demain matin je vais sortir de cette déprime. Tu sais comment je vais faire ? Je te préviens hein, t'as pas intérêt à te dire "Par Merlin Forge, t'es beaucoup trop sentimental, tu pourrais au moins dire ça avec humour." Laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoique ce soit. Ce que je vais faire, c'est enfiler le fabuleux pull tricoté par maman que tu adorais, avec un F dessus. Je vais l'enfiler et me regarder avec dans un miroir. Ce sera comme si tu étais encore avec moi. Je pourrai voir ton sourire à travers mon reflet. Et c'est ça qui me donnera envie de faire le pitre toute la journée.

Allez, je te laisse. Rappelle moi aussi de ne pas dormir sur le côté où mon oreille est encore valide, j'entends pas mon réveil le matin. Il fallait que ça m'arrive juste après Poudlard ça hein ? Avoir une seule oreille aurait pu être une très bonne excuse pour mes nombreux retards. M'enfin, on peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Une chose est sûre, plutôt que de te perdre j'aurais préféré me faire trancher l'oreille tous les jours. Toutes les heures, toutes les minutes. C'est beaucoup moins douloureux. Et Merlin sait que se faire couper l'oreille ça fait tout aussi mal que de se faire attaquer par des centaines de scroutts à pétards. Je te laisse donc imaginer la douleur que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai perdu.

Tu me manques terriblement,

George.


	2. Cher Sirius

Cher Sirius,

Je me suis levé ce matin en me disant qu'aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée. Et ce fut le cas. Devine quoi ? Lily a trouvé un petit chiot noir en rentrant des courses avec Ginny. Un chien noir, si ça c'était pas un signe. Bien évidemment j'ai aussitôt décidé de le garder, il ne s'était pas mis dans le chemin de ma fille pour rien.

Quand ma femme l'a ramené à la maison, Albus s'est jeté dessus et a insisté pour qu'on l'appelle Plushy. Puis James est arrivé, il l'a pris dans ses bras et il a dit avec un grand sourire "Salut Patmol." Cette phrase m'a frappé de plein fouet, je ne crois pas lui avoir déjà parlé de ton surnom.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Patmol a désormais rejoint notre famille et j'ai hâte qu'il grandisse pour que j'ai encore plus l'impression de t'avoir à mes côtés. C'est dur sans toi.

Mes parents m'ont toujours manqué, mais je ne les ai jamais connus. C'est donc plus facile. Mais j'ai partagé de si bons moments avec toi, j'ai tant cru que l'on pourrait vivre ensemble. J'en veux tellement à Pettigrow de t'avoir envoyé à Azkaban. Tu aurais pu m'élever, me rendre encore meilleur, cela m'aurait évité de vivre un enfer chez les Dursley pendant ces longues années. T'avoir auprès de moi, c'était tout comme avoir mes parents. Ils étaient tes meilleurs amis, vous avez grandi ensemble, et cela se ressentait à travers toi. Tu avais une part d'eux deux en toi. Ma mère t'avait appris à être bon, même envers ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Mon père t'avait appris à rester toi-même, séducteur et blagueur, tout en oubliant pas de montrer ta part de maturité. Tu représentais mes parents à mes yeux. Et on t'a retiré de ma vie. J'ai perdu mes parents une deuxième fois au Ministère de la Magie. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais vraiment. Pettigrow t'a détruit en te dénonçant, pendant toutes ces années à Azkaban tous tes démons t'ont rongé de l'intérieur. À ta sortie, tu n'étais plus vraiment le même. De ce que Remus m'avait expliqué, tu étais bien plus blagueur autrefois. Quand il me racontait vos histoires à Poudlard, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu ce Sirius. Tout ça à cause d'un ''ami''. Je lui en voudrai toute ma vie.

Tu étais détruit non pas juste à cause de tes années à Azkaban, mais aussi parce que tu pensais être responsable de la mort de mes parents. Comment as-tu pu penser ça ? Merlin, quand tu as retrouvé mon père la-haut j'espère qu'il t'a aussitôt rassuré. Ce n'était pas de ta faute Sirius. Tu t'es gâché la vie pour rien, tu méritais mieux que ça.

Il m'arrive parfois d'être triste quand je pense à toi. Mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'à travers la mort tu as retrouvé la paix. Tu as retrouvé le bonheur. Le bonheur, c'était James et Lily. Je sais que tu es heureux désormais car tu es libéré de tous tes démons et je suis sûr que mes parents t'ont aidé à t'en débarrasser.

Mais cela a dû être dur au début aussi, puisqu'après avoir retrouvé Remus, tu le quittais à nouveau. Une fois de plus, les maraudeurs n'étaient toujours pas au complet. À ta mort, Lunard s'est complètement éteint. Les seules fois où il souriait, c'était quand on évoquait ton nom. Il avait perdu sa moitié. Tout le monde disait que tu étais son âme sœur.

Quand je regarde Teddy, je me dis que Remus, tout comme Tonks, doit être terriblement malheureux à l'idée de ne pas être là pour lui. Mais je suis sûr qu'il est tout de même heureux. La mort a réuni les maraudeurs. Et je suis persuadé que Remus est prêt à attendre toutes ces années pour revoir son fils, tant qu'il est avec vous. Il les attendra avec joie car il est à vos côtés. Les méfaits sont prêts à être nouveau accomplis, réalisez-les comme il se doit.

Tu me manques horriblement Sirius. Prends soin de mes parents et amusez-vous bien. Prends soin de Fred aussi. Ce farceur est arrivé à temps, vous aviez besoin d'un quatrième maraudeur, non ? Vous allez faire des étincelles, je n'en doute pas. Mais n'embêtez pas trop Rogue, ou du moins avec modération.

On se retrouvera tous,

Harry.


	3. Chère Hermione

Chère Hermione,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris pour Scorpius et Rose. Et je suis déçu que tu ai dit à ta fille de se faire discrète avec mon fils, prétendant que je réagirais mal à cause de son sang. La première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit en apprenant cette nouvelle relation, c'est que cela aurait dû être nous à leur place.

J'aurais dû agir autrement en première année, je n'aurais pas dû écouter mon père, ainsi Potter m'aurait serré la main et qui sait, j'aurais peut-être eu plus de chance d'être à la place de Weasley aujourd'hui, à tes côtés.

Mais à quoi bon, rien ne sert de refaire le monde, n'est-ce pas Granger ? C'est trop tard, je ne pourrai jamais rattraper mes erreurs et tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Et je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes.

Alors oui, j'ai pour l'instant du mal à accepter que Rose et Scorpius soient ensemble. Mais ce n'est que par pur égoïsme car nous n'avons pas eu cette chance. Pourtant, Scorpius était horrible avec elle au départ, tout comme je l'ai été avec toi. Au fond, je suis soulagé que Rose ait laissé une chance à mon fils, qu'elle ait regardé plus loin que son mauvais fond. Je ne t'accuse pas de ne pas en avoir fait autant, je ne le méritais pas et ne le mériterai jamais.

Je suis certain que si j'avais été moins horrible envers toi, tu m'aurais donné une chance. Je me souviens du sourire que tu m'avais lancé à la gare, avant que l'on parte à Poudlard pour notre première année. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, et n'avoir jamais pu te faire sourire à nouveau est l'un de mes plus grands regrets.

Si tu m'avais donné une chance, tu m'aurais sauvé. J'aurais eu le courage de dire non, j'aurais eu le courage de réfuter le côté du Mal. Tu aurais été ma rédemption, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne te méritais pas.

S'il y a bien deux choses qui me réjouissent suite à cette relation, c'est que ta fille remettra Scorpius dans le droit chemin et l'empêchera de faire les mêmes erreurs que j'ai faites. Et enfin, si tout cela dure, j'aurai enfin une bonne excuse pour te revoir Granger.

Je sais que tu es désormais une Weasley, mais je ne pourrai jamais l'accepter. Tu resteras toujours Hermione Granger à mes yeux, à défaut de ne pas avoir pu te donner mon nom. Même après toutes ces années, c'est encore dur pour moi d'accepter que je n'aimerai jamais ma femme car tu es celle qui hante mes pensées. Lors de la reconstruction de Poudlard, je suis venu aider un jour. M'assurant que c'était une journée où tu n'étais pas là. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais je suis allé dans la salle sur demande. Je savais ce que j'allais y trouver, mais je le voulais. J'avais besoin que l'on me montre la vérité en face. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé devant le miroir du Riséd. Et il m'a montré ce que je craignais. Dans ce miroir, il n'y avait que toi et moi. Tu étais dans ta robe du bal de Noël, en quatrième année. Tu m'enlaçais par la taille. J'aurais pu rester des heures à contempler cette scène. Une scène qui me hante encore dans mes rêves.

Le miroir ne m'a montré que toi, et rien d'autre. Tu es mon seul désir, tu es la seule chose qui manque à ma vie. Je ne suis pas complet, je ne suis pas moi-même. Mais c'est ainsi Granger, c'est le revers de la médaille. Je ne peux que m'en vouloir.

Sache Granger que si Dumbledore m'avait posé la question, j'aurais aussi répondu "À jamais".

Bien à toi,

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
